Owners of websites generally would like to know if the features provided in the webpages on their websites are as useful for the intended users as planned. Online surveys may be used, but not many users voluntarily participate in online surveys. In addition, developers or designers of the websites would want to test the features on the webpages with automatic validation tools before any updated webpages or new features are released. Systems that can be used to monitor the actual usage of features of the webpages on a website and also test the features automatically are desired.